


Realisation

by UnexplainedEntity



Series: Coffee Shops and Late Night Texts [4]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnexplainedEntity/pseuds/UnexplainedEntity





	Realisation

You: we should meet up sometime 

Rythian: Us? I don't know... I don't really want to...

You: What's wrong? 

Rythian: I just, I don't really want to…

You: I understand... 

Rythian: Thank you. 

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

We hardly talked after that night... I met the delivery boy again for the next five weeks and spent 5 other ones feeling rather lonely. However, each time I saw the delivery boy, he talked to me more, opening up to me little by little.

Each time I came back from a long conversation with him, Zoeya would press me with questions. Which I would sigh and slowly reply her with indirect answers. 

.>.>.>.>.>.>.>

The delivery boy was still very shy but he started a conversation with me yet again. He smiled at me as I walked out from the shop. 

"Hello," he greeted, patting an empty space on the motorcycle's seat next to him. "Let's talk?"

I knew that Zoeya would be pressing me with questions later if I did, but it was those types of days when I did not care. 

"Sure," I replied, sitting next to him. "What do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged and leaned against me slightly, not that I minded anyways. 

"You're cute," I said, curling my fingers around his hand which rested on his thigh. 

"So are you," he replied. He rested his head on mine and held my hand. "I really like the way you look."

Blushing, I laughed. This was certainly something Zoeya would love to hear about. 

"What's your name?" he asked, voice shaking slightly. 

"Duncan," I replied. "Yours?"

"Rythian."

"Have we met before?"

"Think so…" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed something out. I felt my phone vibrate, and pulled it out of my pocket. 

Rythian: Same person. 

You: Same cute guy at work

Rythian: And he's holding my hand, he's calling me cute :)

You: That's because you are

Rythian: >w>

Rythian giggled and it was the cutest thing that has ever fallen onto my ears. Imagine a puppy sneezing, now keep that in your mind and that was what Rythian was like when he was giggling.

After a while of more talking, Rythian handed me the clipboard to sign and handed me the box of coffee beans. Before he hopped back onto his bike, he gave me a kiss on my cheek and rode away.

>.>.>.>.>.>.>.>


End file.
